At Night's End
by OfficerGiraffe
Summary: Emily and Tf2's Sniper enjoy the first night of Spring. The two find it to be the most beautiful thing they've ever witnessed.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is just a small thing I did in my spare time to practice my use of descriptive words and making a setting. Also, Just so you know, the "Emily" in this story is from my other fanfiction (The Spark on the Battle field) I'm working on at the moment. So if you want to know more about her, you can read that if you'd like. Lastly, if you are reading my other fanficion, in this particular story the team knows about Emily's gender. Well, that's about it. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**At Night's End**

Dark shadowy forest whispered on either side of the frozen waterway. There was a low growl from the bushes. The fireflies danced above the ice, the flicker their tails above the darkening water, creating sparkling reflections of little lights in the ice. The pink sky grew purple as the sun quietly sank under the horizon. Spring was near and at the last winter night's end; the cold was nowhere to be found.

The frozen lake would be gone in 3 day's time. The air grew warmer, last winter's frost had come and gone. The bugs were beginning to thrive yet again for another season, before the cold wintry scene would return. The animals large and small, fury and scaly, fliers and the flightless, all will be coming out of hiding. They'd be awake with stored energy from the long night's sleep. Hungry, they'll feast on whatever they can. Not wanting to waste another second resting, they'll be running and bustling about.

Sniper and Emily knew this time all too well. They were happiest at this time of year. A loud squeak of the base's door and the two were running through the field, never mind the night's cool breeze. The grass tickled their feet as they ran. They stopped at the lake's edge, gazing over the water. Quietly, Emily knelt down next to the lake. Under the thin ice she could see little shadows. The fish were there, the water was warming up with life.

Sniper knelt down next to her and pointed up at the night sky. She followed his gaze and found her herself looking at the fireflies overhead. It had been a long winter, snowstorm after snowstorm after snowstorm. The little bugs fluttered about the air, anxious to finally spread their wings and rejoice at the long awaited warm air. The sky was a deep blue now as the stars came out of their shells, twinkling with excitement to show off their beauty. Winter clouds had hid them, putting their beautiful show to an end, but now they could restart their show, without any clouds to stop them. Nothing was holding back their beauty.

Emily found herself mesmerized by the light show between the fireflies and the stars. She almost didn't notice the small but wary movements in the dark bushes. Sniper directed her attention directly to the area where the movements were heard. Then the two made no movements, scared they might scare whatever was lurking in the bushes. Within seconds, they found themselves watching in awe as a young buck made his way towards the water.

After tapping its hoof against the thinly ice-covered water, he leaned down, stretching his neck to lap up water from the small hole he'd made in the lake. Emily stilled herself completely, almost stopping herself from breathing as she watched the animal.

There was a quiet rustling in the bushes as another young deer came out towards the water, this one being female. She stood next to the buck as she looked around with wary eyes, checking her surroundings before also reaching down to lap up some water through the hole the buck had made, still very cautious of her surroundings.

It was then Emily heard the faint chirping of a robin in the distance. Sniper must've heard it too because his attention shifted from the deer to the forest in the direction of the chirping. However, his attention didn't stay on the forest. After a few seconds he returned his attention to the deer. The two listened as they watched the two beautiful animals by the lake. It was dark now the only light coming from the bright moon in the sky, making the deer barely visible. Emily shivered at the slight night's breeze that surrounded her, but she didn't dare leave this sight to go inside. She simply leaned in closer to Sniper to keep warm, trying not to make much noise.

Thought neither Sniper nor Emily were sure how long, soon the chirping stopped. The deer having has their fill of water, briskly walked back into the woods. Clearly they had grown uncomfortable with being out in the open for so long. Carefully and quietly, Emily and Sniper stood back up. Both were now sure that spring was here and for them, it hadn't gotten here quick enough. They smiled at each other and turned on their heels, making quiet, gentle footsteps back towards the base.

As they walked, Emily could make out the small plants that looked to be young flowers. They still wouldn't be in bloom for a few more weeks, but it was the last sign of spring she needed before she found herself running back to the base, anxious to fall into a deep sleep and wake up to a warm spring's day. Sniper wasn't far behind her.

When they finally arrived at the base, they entered. Sniper was careful to close the door behind them. They ran upstairs as quietly as they could, not wanting to wake the others. Emily giggled quietly to Sniper who gave a small smile in return. She hugged him as thanks for experiencing this night with her. He returned it before whispering goodnight and sliding into his room. Emily practically jumped from the hallway, into her room, and unto her bed. Not even bothering to change our of her shorts and t-shirt into her PJ's, she wrapped herself up in her covers and began to think about the next day to herself as she fell asleep.


End file.
